Mistletoe Magic
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Inspired by Neuscog's fanfic. The GX gang are having a XMas Party and Syrus notices that one of his friends may be something more... SyrusxTyler Slight JadenxAlexis Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Neuscog's fanfic or YGO GX. Inspired by Neuscog's fanfic though. Please R&R!

**Mistletoe Magic**

"I see everyone showed up for the Christmas Party!" Jaden cried cheerfully to Syrus. "What's up, Sy?"

"Don't you ever get the feeling that something is gonna happen and it might change your life?" asked Syrus suddenly.

"Uh... no." said Jaden simply. "Well, maybe... I dunno."

Syrus sighed before he left Jaden and saw one of his good friends sitting alone by the fireplace. Her chinlength thick raven hair fell into her face as she sighed deeply. She was wearing a light violet sweater and jeans. Syrus noticed that the violet brought out the amethyst in her golden eyes. He slowly made his way passed Alexis and Jaden dancing to Christmas tunes with Bastion and Aimee along with Aster and Ati. Jasmine and Chazz were dancing slowly together and Rae and Tyranno were awkwardly talking amongst themselves. Tyler Dagger Maruzakashi aka Ty was the only one not enjoying herself.

"Hiya, Ty!" Syrus exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh, hi, Syrus." Ty said, blushing somewhat as she looked quickly down.

_Uh... now would be a good time to say something! _Syrus scolded himself. _I hate my life sometimes..._

"You... uh... wanna dance?" Syrus said, shifting his feet.

"Oh...kay!" Ty suddenly grinned as Syrus pulled her to her feet and they began to dance to "What Child Is This?". "Wow! I didn't know you were such a great dancer, Sy!"

"Same here, Ty!" replied Syrus.

Syrus twirled her and Jaden winked at him, causing him to blush. Ty caught Ati's eye and blushed when she, Rae, and Aimee began giggling uncontrollably. Aster, Bastion, and Jaden all exchanged a look that said the most obvious thing. Alexis and Jasmine rolled their eyes.

"Can we dance somewhere else?" Ty and Syrus asked each other in unison. "Hehe."

They danced away from the staring/gawking people and towards the doorway, not noticing the mistletoe hanging on it.

"Are you having a good time?" Syrus asked Ty quietly.

Ty nodded slightly, "Oh yes! The party's just filled with life!"

Syrus noticed a gleam in her golden eyes that meant she was being inspired to sketch a great work of art. He smiled shyly before the room broke out in whoops. The two short duelists looked around in confusion. The boys were smirking while the girls were giggling like mad. Neuscog had arrived and was armed with a bazooka incase Blair showed up.

"What's goin' on?" Ty demanded at once.

"Look up, Half-Pint." Rae smirked, pointing upwards.

The bluenette and the raven haired girl looked up at once and turned completly red. They were standing directly underneath the mistletoe.

"You know what happens now!" sang Ati and Aimee.

"C'mon already!" cried Aster and Bastion.

Jasmine giggled as Chazz glared at Syrus, giving him a look that said: 'Do-it-or-I'm-gonna-murder-you-shrimp!'.

"You know you want to!" teased Jaden, Alexis nodded in agreement.

"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Neuscog exclaimed, pulling out the bazooka. "DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS YOU GAWKERS!"

Everyone quickly stopped torturing Ty and Syrus and went back to what they were doing before. Ty and Syrus were still rooted to the floor under the mistletoe, staring into one another's eyes. The silver met gold.

"Merry Christmas." Syrus whispered.

Ty's heart began to pound in her chest. She had a MAJOR crush on Syrus and had for months. Ever since before Blair's fanclub had attacked. Now was her chance to tell Syrus the truth... but could she? She closed her eyes and gathered herself for a moment. Opening them with a new courage.

"You too..." she said barely above a whisper. "Sy?"

"Yeah?" replied Syrus, curious.

"We're still under the mistletoe." Ty reminded him, chibi-blushing.

"I-I k-know." he stammered.

Ty smiled a half-smile, "Y'know what happens, don'tcha?"

"Maybe..." Syrus said mischeviously.

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" bellowed Neuscog.

After everthing settled down once more, Ty and Syrus looked up at the mistletoe.

"Mistletoe Magic..." Ty muttered to herself, Syrus heard her.

"...Has brought us together." Syrus said quietly before leaning in to kiss her.

Ty blushed slightly before her lips brushed against Syrus'. Time seemed to stop as the feelign between their kiss was undescribable. Her eyes dropped closed at once and her heart exploded with joy and love. Syrus' fears melted away instantly and he felt safe and joyfull.

"Aw..." all the girls sighed together.

"Finally!" cheered the guys.

In pure and sheer happiness, Jaden kissed Alexis too. Mistletoe Magic filling the room at once...

**The End**

A/N: Okay, I know I'm a MAJOR sap... blame my genetics... but I had to write a Christmasie type of fanfic! And this popped into my head! I hope you like it and I hope you review! Happy Holidays! 22 days till X-MAS! WOOT! Plz R&R!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
